Story:Star Trek: Four Years War/Arsenal of Freedom/Act One
ACT ONE FADE IN EXT-SPACE (Note: Opening credits fall over opening scenes) The Procyon emerges from warp and approaches the starbase in orbit above Earth. INT-ADMIRAL BRANSON'S OFFICE Captain Taylor is standing at attention in front of the Admiral's desk. ADM. BRANSON (Sighs): That's the second convoy attacked by the Klingons in a month. He tosses the PADD on his desk. CAPT. TAYLOR: What does Starfleet have to say about it sir? Admiral Branson leans back. ADM. BRANSON: Nothing yet. CAPT. TAYLOR: Sir we need to fight back! Admiral Branson leans forward. ADM. BRANSON: Starfleet Command is working on an attack plan to combat the Klingons, but till then remain at yellow alert status. She nods. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE Procyon is docked at Earth Spacedock. INT-COMMANDER BRANSON'S QUARTERS John is thrashing about having another nightmare about the destruction of the Andorian colony, he gets up in a cold sweat and goes to his desk and activates his monitor. JOHN: Computer play log entry of stardate 4086.3 Andorian colony of Gamma Hydra II. COMPUTER: Unable to comply Branson leans forward. JOHN: Explain? COMPUTER: Log entries on that stardate has been classified level nine or higher clearance level is required. JOHN (Sighs): Damn it. Then com activates. CAPT. TAYLOR (Com Voice): Senior officers report to the bridge. John leaves his quarter as klaxon blares. EXT-SPACE The Procyon undocks from Earth Spacdock and leaps into warp. INT-PROCYON MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) CAPT. TAYLOR: Are you sure it came from the Solaris System? Smith turns to the Captain. LTJG. SMITH: (nods) Yes, Captain the distress call matches the colonies transponder signal. Captain Taylor sits in her chair. LT. MASON: That's the fifth colony they've attacked in a month. T'Lar chimes in. LTCMDR. T'LAR: Actually its the only colony to be attacked by the Klingons, since our last war with them in 2256. Ensign Carlson chimes in. ENS. CARLSON: Approaching Solaris system Captain. Taylor tenses up. CAPT. TAYLOR: Drop us out of warp. Ensign Carlson inputs commands into the helm console. EXT-SPACE The Procyon emerges from warp and approaches the system with a cautious dementer. INT-PROCYON MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Taylor turns to T'Lar at the Science station. CAPT. TAYLOR: T'Lar anything on sensors? T'Lar looks at the sensor scans. LTCMDR. T'LAR: Nothing on sensors yet Captain. Taylor turns to Lieutenant Smith. LTJG. SMITH: Still reading the distress call Captain. Taylor tenses up. CAPT. TAYLOR (Sighs): Ensign take us deeper into the system, maintain red alert. Ensign Carlson inputs commands into the helm. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE Procyon goes deeper into the system. INT-PROCYON MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Sensors beeping. LTCMDR. T'LAR: Picking up something on sensors Captain. Taylor walks over to her. CAPT. TAYLOR: What is it? LTCMDR. T'LAR: Its a Federation science vessel. Taylor turns to the transparent viewer. CAPT. TAYLOR: Put it on viewer. Viewer shows the Science vessel. CMDR. BRANSON: Getting the ID of the vessel NCC-7569 USS Peterson Taylor is in shock and awe. CAPT. TAYLOR: Survivors? T'Lar looks at her console. LTCMDR. T'LAR: None. Taylor goes to her chair activate the ship-wide. CAPT. TAYLOR: (To com) All hands stand down from red alert but maintain yellow alert. Lights brighten up. LTCMDR. T'LAR: Now I'm picking up an anomalous reading from Solaris six. Branson chimes in. CMDR. BRANSON: Captain what are your orders? Taylor snaps out of it. CAPT. TAYLOR: Ensign take us into orbit. ENS. CARLSON: Aye, Captain. Ensign Carlson inputs commands into the helm. EXT-SPACE Procyon enters orbit of the planet. INT-COMPUTER INTERFACE It scans the Procyon and considers it a threat for destruction. (End of Act One, fade out)